


Yes, My Lord

by AliceCarroll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Master-Slave, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, YOIShitBang2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: Victor and Yuri are two princes of a kingdom. Some people at the court, led by JJ, notice that the older prince is too caring with Yuri and gets easily manipulated by him. They decide that could be problematic since Victor will be crowned soon and become king, and they don’t want the rude and problematic teen to manipulate Victor during his reign, so they plot against the younger prince. Victor finds this out and asks for help to Yuri, his counsellor, who convinces him to take Yuri away with Otabek, a knight who has shown his courage several times before, to a near-by kingdom ruled by Phichit.Thus, Yuri and Otabek part away on a long journey in which they will fall in love and be attacked by JJ and his followers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited with this project! I want to thank the organisers for making this possible <3
> 
> Also, sorry for the delay uploading this and for not being able to finish it on time T^T
> 
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you like it.

The dim light of the morning entered through the window of the king’s chamber, illuminating the room in a clear and bright golden whose shining could only compare to the fair locks of the boy who was lying next to him. Yuri was beautiful. For the moment he had looked at him, with his deep green eyes through those light blonde locks and thick eyelashes, his skin pale and almost translucent, Victor had understood there was nothing more beautiful than his little brother. And Victor loved beauty.

Since he was barely 15 years old, he had shown a fascination towards his brother, 10 years younger than him. He liked brushing and braiding his long golden hair, seeing his reflection on his emerald eyes, and kissing those pink thin lips with his, though more often than not he would earn a complaint from the moody child. As Yuri grew older and his body started to become slimmer and more elegant, Victor started to grow fond of caressing his bare chest and back, his hand going down his torso and up his thighs to be able to rejoice in the small sounds of complaints mixed with pleasure that escaped from those beautiful and parted lips in which Victor was now bold enough to insert his dauntless tongue.

He would convince the younger boy to take baths with him, promising the best of his toys, jewellery and robes if he accepted, and thus the child started to comply with his brother’s desires and longings to explore his body as he started to grow accustomed to the caresses of his older brother.

When Yuri became 14, Victor commanded the members of the court to prepare the biggest party ever seen in that kingdom, hiring a theatrical company to perform for the prince’s birthday, jesters and magicians invading the court to provide the finest and fanciest of entertainment for the demanding prince and his older brother, and the most elaborate and loftiest of dinners was served, accompanied by wine and music. Yuri opened his numerous presents, and happiness reined the court, but Victor was not satisfied. He was expecting to be able to finally attain his brother’s full affections and love, but he seemed as far to achieve them as ever, and that was unnerving and enraging. Frustrated, Victor called Yuri to his chamber, declaring he had there the greatest of present he was going to be given that day, which he had prepared with his fond love. Yuri complied and entered his brother’s dormitory, willing to receive it.

It was beautiful. Victor ripped off Yuri’s garments, pushing him against his bed, opening him up with his tongue, his fingers, kissing and making his tongue wander through his back and chest, drinking up his sweat and getting more, more, and more of what he ever thought he would get from Yuri. His oaths were like music, his yells, exciting, and his shivers and the sight of his closed eyes, his fists grabbing the sheets, his flushed cheeks were simply blissful. He was left trembling, tears falling down his cheeks like holy water from an emerald heaven, and Victor knew he was never going to see anything more beautiful in his life.

“Yuri, my dearest Yuri,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss him behind his ear, making his brother let out a quiet sob. “You are so beautiful, Yuri. I love you so much. Happy birthday.”

That day onwards, Victor would require his beloved brother’s presence at his chamber at every opportunity he had to make him his. Nevertheless, the younger prince’s caprices also became greater with his brother’s new demands. Arrangements were made in the castle to satisfy Yuri’s mood, some policies were changed with the same purpose, and even though they were supervised by the king and his counsellors, the princes would always satisfy their desires, which was starting to affect some of members of the nobility and the court. Moreover, within five months, the prince’s father fell sick and two weeks later, the king was no more.

Victor inherited the crown and all its responsibilities, becoming the new ruler of the country, and now that he lacked his father’s love, his infatuation with Yuri became stronger than ever. His royal counsellor, Yuuri Katsuki, recommended him to cease on the fulfilment of his brother’s excessive desires, but Victor would not comply, enraging the members of the court even more. Soon enough, Jean Jacques Leroy, a kinsman to the king, together with several acquaintances and other members of the higher ranks of the nobility, started to plot a conspiracy by which they would get rid of the prince and, thus, restore the kingdom and the court to their old tranquillity and decency.

The plot would be carried on the day of the prince’s 15th birthday, since a masque was going to be organised for Yuri’s entertainment. Nevertheless, Georgi Popovich, loyal to the king and infiltrated in JJ’s party, informed Victor of the plot, who, devastated at the idea of losing his precious brother, asked Yuuri for his help and valuable advice.

“It may not seem a good idea,” Yuuri started, “to take the prince from your security and take him away from the kingdom. Nevertheless, the court is not a safe place anymore, and even though we imprisoned JJ and the most of the potters, there will probably be more people to follow their example and set up against my Lord and his brother. Therefore, I would recommend your Highness to take Yuri secretly to the court of Phichit Chulanot, whose kingdom is friends to yours and who owes you a favour after your help at the last war.”

“How shall it be done?” asked the king, overwhelmed with worry and sorrow at the thought of sending his brother away from his side.

“Your Highness may use the resource our enemies want to take in advantage in your favour. When the masque starts for the prince’s birthday, you shall have by your side, not Yuri, but one of your cousins who are still loyal to you in disguise. In the mean time, Yuri shall fly away dressed as a soldier with one of those who are loyal to the crown and, thus, travel to the kingdom of Phichit Chulanot without being noticed. During the ball, though, we shall be still extremely cautious and secure the safety of the man who would take your brother’s place in order that our trick is not discovered and that the blood of an innocent and friend is not spread on the red carpets of the palace.”

“What do you think?” Victor asked Georgi.

“My Lord, I think it is indeed a wise and reasonable idea.”

“It shall be done. Do you have in mind any member of the guards who is fit to carry out the task?”

“My Lord,” Yuuri replied. “Otabek Altin, fought in the war against our enemies and demonstrated an unrivalled courage and management of the art of the sword and war, and has proved his loyalty to the throne in numerous instances.”

“Send him a notice with the task. Be it spoken so that it cannot be intercepted by any of our enemies, and now, take leave,” the king dismissed them with a move of his hand, willing to be left alone to cry and weep the sorrow and affliction that overwhelmed his heart at the thought of parting of his brother.

Thus, the night before his birthday, Victor commanded Yuri to sleep with him, if only to watch his beautiful face washed by the moonlight during his sleep for one last time in who knows how long. During the morning, Georgi, Yuuri and Victor took Yuri to one of the many secret chambers of the palace and dressed him up as one of the guards, earning a bunch of insults and complaints from the annoyed prince who preferred to, and I quote, “spend his holly damn birthday with whores and wine as every fifteen year-old would want to, for fuck’s sake.” Georgi and the prince parted ways with the rest of the party, who still had to prepare Kenjirou Minami to take Yuri’s place.

When Victor beheld and understood that Yuri and he had been separated by the strong strings of destiny, he fainted, overwhelmed by a terrible feeling of despair, and the salts had to be fetched for to reanimate the king.

“My Lord, you have to stay strong for your brother. You will be able to grieve for his absence in the solitude of your chamber when today’s party is over,” Yuuri said when the king was reanimated.

“I wish I could die today so I didn’t have to conceal the feelings that afflict my broken heart.”

And thus, with a declaration proper of Werther, he withdrew to his chamber to cry on his bed all his pain before the party started.

The masque began smoothly and Minami raised no suspicions from the part of the guests or the plotters. Nevertheless, during one of the dances, Isabella, wife to JJ, asked to dance with the prince and they got to disappear among the crowd of guests. Victor made a sign to the guards, who looked for the false prince and his partner, and got to follow the traitors and Minami down the guts of the palace. Suddenly, they withdrew to a chamber unknown by the guards, and they lost track of them. There, they discovered the mischief, and flew away from the court before being discovered and freeing JJ and the rest of his men, leaving behind an injured Minami, who was found later on by the king himself, and a distressed Victor, worried about the safety and destiny of his brother now that the traitors were free and he was far away from his protection.

Nevertheless, he had nothing to worry about, as you, dear reader, will discover in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek spend the night together.

Prince Yuri and Otabek stole away from the palace protected by the warm hug of the cloak of the night. They rode as far away as they could before the guard allowed his horse to slow down on its path to recover some strength. Prince Yuri looked to his right side, losing his arms around the soldier now that there was no danger of him falling at this speed. He was bored and enraged at having found himself in the obligation to leave his own birthday party.

“Are you tired, my lord?” Otabek asked after some minutes of silence. “We shouldn’t rest until dawn, but if we find some...”

“Shut up,” Yuri spat out.

“... Forgive me, my lord.”

They kept on riding in silence and Otabek made his horse return to the gallop, making Yuri almost fall from it before clinging desperately to the soldier’s back. He let out a bunch of insults meant for Otabek, his horse, King Victor, and, finally, JJ and all his plan of finishing Yuri’s life. Otabek let out a small smile, since the young prince’s cursing was, in his opinion, better than his obstinate silence.

They arrived to an old abandoned farm which the soldier regarded as good enough to provide them for some temporal shelter until they resumed their journey. So occupied the soldier was in giving his horse some refreshment after the exhausting exercise, that he didn’t notice Yuri’s flying away to a nearby small village until the younger boy had already drank half their liquor. When Otabek found him, hissing low curses at himself for his thoughtlessness, Yuri was trying to abuse the girls of some old bartender of the tavern of the village. He lifted him up and carried him on his shoulder despite the prince’s protests, and took him back to the farm, where he made sure to keep an eye on him as he directed him looks of everlasting hatred.

“You,” Yuri spoke up, “my brother, the king, stated you were going to fulfil all my desires while I was under your charge.”

“He also said I had to put your safety above any of your wishes, my lord.”

Yuri clicked his tongue, far from amused, and returned to his enraged silence. Otabek served him some of the dinner he had carried with him, but Yuri tossed it away slapping the soldier’s hand, making it fall on the floor and slip its content. Otabek was going to allow himself to let out some words of complaint at the unbearable attitude of the prince when the latter stood up and, since Otabek was kneeling, looked at him from above.

“It’s my birthday,” Yuri stated, “and if I cannot find amusement out of this place, you’ll provide it to me.”

The dim silver rays of the moon bathed Yuri’s green eyes in a magical and heavenly light, making also his skin look paler than ever, though they couldn’t hide the faint blush his cheeks had acquired due to the alcohol. He let the hood of his cloak fall, as if he were fully conscious of how beautiful his light blonde hair would shine under the moonlight and how all his beauty was transporting Otabek and leaving him breathless. He presented the delicate charms of a fairy or spirit of the night which, together with his commanding and fierce look of a cold prince, left Otabek speechless and unable to refuse anything he commanded.

“Yes, my lord.”

Yuri let out a satisfied smile and lowered himself until he got to look right into Otabek’s eyes. With a sufficient smile, he grabbed his chin and made him turn his head lightly to the right, then to the left, and let out a hum of content.

“You’re more good-looking than I thought,” he grinned. He stretched out his tongue to caress Otabek’s lower lip with it, which made him let out a low gasp, of which Yuri took advantage to insert his tongue in the guard’s mouth. “Delicious,” he said, breaking the kiss.

Otabek moaned lowly and reached up to intertwine his fingers in Yuri’s hair, but Yuri slapped his hand away.

“Who gave you leave to do that?”

“I’m sorry, my lord.”

“Now, be a good boy and behave,” he commanded him before meeting his lips with his, passionately.

Otabek groaned in the kiss, trying his best not to reach to hug Yuri, resisting the urge to drive him closer to his body, aching with desire. Yuri broke the kiss to stand up again, making Otabek notice the growing hardness between the prince’s legs. He licked his lips in anticipation as Yuri undid his garments to free his length and started stroking it lazily.

“Undress your chest,” he ordered Otabek.

“Yes, my lord,” he got to utter before obeying the prince’s command.

Yuri let out a small smirk.

“Such a good servant,” he whispered in a dark voice filled with lust and ran his hardness through Otabek’s lower lip, leaving a path of wetness that Otabek was dying to taste. “You deserve a reward. Open up.”

Otabek obeyed with a shiver of anticipation and opened his mouth, which Yuri entered being anything but careful. He grabbed the older man’s hair and started thrusting mercilessly into his mouth, surprised at Otabek’s ability taking him. His speed increased, as well as his moans and low praising, and soon enough he was releasing into Otabek’s mouth, making him swallow almost everything, though some of it started to well out of the corners of his lips. Yuri pulled out of his mouth with a satisfied smile, his eyelids still half-closed and his cheeks completely flushed. He lowered himself to look at Otabek more closely and cleaned his lips with his thumb, only to introduce it in his mouth. Otabek curled his tongue around his lord’s finger and moaned at his taste, letting out a small gasp as he felt Yuri grabbing his length. Only a couple of strokes were enough to undo him. 

Yuri let himself fall on the improvised bed Otabek had got him, consisting of a heap of straw and his cloak and turned his back from the soldier.

“You’d better clean yourself and get ready to part at dawn,” Yuri coldly spoke up.

Otabek looked at him, in silence, until he finally replied with his usual: “yes, my lord.”

 

Victor, fully revived with his salts, looked out of the window at the moon, trying to brush away from his mind his preoccupation about Yuri’s fate and focusing on his joyful recollections of the prince. He imagined, too, how he would look under the moonlight in the middle of the forest and envied the soldier’s luck of being able to spend a night with him. He furrowed his eyebrows in jealousy and grabbed the arm of his chair with strength, trying to let his mind wander again through the memories of Yuri’s beautiful naked skin, soft green eyes and silk-like blonde hair. At that moment, his door opened and Yuuri Katsuki entered the chamber after muttering a low apology.

“I just wanted to check on your health and nerves,” he excused himself for the intrusion.

“I don’t feel any better than when the prince left the palace,” Victor stated, looking through the window with renewed melancholy.

“My lord,” Yuuri kneeled before him and took his hand, “if there’s something, anything, I could do to help you ease your heart, please...”

Victor looked at him in silence.

“There’s something you could do.”

 

JJ and his men arrived to a small village to find shelter for the night after long hours of journey trying to find the prince. They got to a tavern and asked for a couple of rooms. They were going to go to sleep when JJ noticed the daughters of the bartender looked somehow distressed and bewildered, so before surrendering his tired body to an appealing sleep, he approached them and spoke to them. Then, he heard about that beautiful boy that looked as adorable as a kitten but was as arrogant and ill-tempered as a tyrant, and JJ had a certainty.

“They are not too far.”

Thus, at dawn, his men and he flew from the tavern and went the way the villagers had told them the young man disappeared last night, being as fortunate as to find a small abandoned farm.


End file.
